Youthful Mistakes
by Roger120
Summary: Follow Bella as her life takes a totally different route than what she expected. She's young, makes mistakes but learn from them. Pregnancy will mature her and show her that their is always hope and love enough for everyone.


**BELLA POV**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I see it all along? He got what he wanted and left without one word. How could he be so heartless? I gave him everything. I loved him with all my heart and all he wanted was to take me to bed. And that brings me as to why I'm now being rocked back and forth with by my best friend hugging me and telling me how everything is going to be ok as I held a positive pregnancy test in my hand.

"Sweetie its ok, calm down. Things will get better." Alice repeated for the tenth time.

I looked up at her through my unstoppable tears and spoke. "How is this going to get better Alice? I'm a 16 year old who's pregnant. How am I going to explain this to my parents? They're going to kick me out the house." I said and began to cry again.

"Bella you know that they wouldn't do that. Especially if you're pregnant. Yeah they will probably be upset but their parents and they will help you through this." she said.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. How could I be so fucking stupid and believe in his words! He told me he loved me." I said sobbing once again.

Alice hugged me again. "Bella calm down please. This isn't good for the baby." She said

I quickly got up and glared at her. "The baby? This baby is what's getting me into so many problems! I don't want to be a mother at 16! God how did my life get so screwed!" I said passing my hand through my long wavy hair.

"...Well I'm sorry to say this now but you are not the only human that needs to be cared for. You need to relax." Alice said getting up.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Ugh, you're right Alice. I'm sorry. I'm just so-" I said but she cut me off. "Um Moody? It happened when you're pregnant." She said and I glared at her again. "Too early for the progeny Jokes Ali." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Well you're going to have to deal with it now. You're going to be a mommy and there's nothing you can do about it...unless..." She said and I stared at her for a while until my eyes grew bigger in shock. "Alice don't you even dare think of what I know your thinking! There is no way I'm killing this baby!" I said in shock she would even consider that. "Gees calm down. I'm against it too. But I did not know how you felt about it. I guess I know now." She muttered the last part to herself.

We were both quiet for a long moment until she broke the silence. "So when are you telling your parents?" she asked.

I looked at her and took a deep breath. "I um...haven't thought of that yet. But I'm going to do it as soon as possible."

"Good, the longer you wait the worse. So have you even heard from Jacob since...the night?" she asked

I closed my eyes remembering the night I thought would be the happiest but turned out to be the worst

(Italics are Flashbacks)

_"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jacob whispered softly in my ear as I sat on his lap. I looked up at him and with a smile shook my head. "You haven't." I said and he smiled. "Well then I must be crazy because you should be said you look beautiful every second of the day." He said and placed a kiss on my jaw. "You're so sweet." I said and he smiled once again. "And you're amazing. How did I get so lucky?" he said and I laughed hugging him close to me. "I'm the one that got lucky here. I love you." I said and he placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you too." He said and my heart soared as I heard those words escape his lips. "Do you really?" I asked and he stared at me placing a piece of my heard behind me ear. "Of course I do Bella. You're all that matters to me. And I meant that." He said and I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips and hugged him once again close to my body. We were at Jacobs's best friend's birthday party and we were having a great time. Jacob and I have both been drinking a bit and I was feeling a bit tipsy. I was enjoying the music, my friends, and the love of my life. I looked down at Jacob and smiled as I played with the small hairs behind his neck. He gave me a smirk and leaned it and placed a kiss on my lips and making this kiss much more passionate than the other ones. "I want you Bella..." He said as his lips then lowered down to my neck. I moaned at the feeling and closed my eyes. "But..." I said. "Bella please, I love you baby." He said. Jacob and I have never had sex. I wasn't ready. But tonight...tonight I think I'm ready. I mean he loves me I love him what else is left? "Let's go up to Sam's room." He whispered in my ear as I thought about it for a moment. I was ready. "...ok." I said and he grinned getting up and taking us both up the stairs and into Sam's room. "Are you sure he doesn't mind?" I asked and Jacob shook his head as he basically removed my clothes with the look he was giving me. "He doesn't care." He whispered walking slowly towards me. Fuck Bella you're so sexy." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and placing kisses on my collar bone. As he continued we both slowly walked backwards torts the bed, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips pick me up and he threw me on top of the bed and started kiss my neck, slowly going down toward my breast. I pushed his head down toward my pussy. He pulled my pants off so rough my panties came off with them. He started licking my wet pussy, slowly making sure his tongue was hitting my spot I started moaning quietly to myself. he stopped right when I was about to cum and told me " can you return the favor" I looked at him kind of confused even though I knew exactly what he was talking about " give me a bj?" he asked. I didn't know what to say, all I knew was that he loved me and I loved him so why not? I got on my knees and started sucking him, even though after a minute I started gagging (both because I was completely disgusting and because his dick was humongous!) after a while I could take it anymore and I stopped. "lay on the bed Bella" he said. He was so horny! His dick was super hard as so as I got on the bed he inserted his dick in my pussy. it felt so good but I don't remember him putting on a condom so I had to ask, even if it would ruin the moment "did you put on a condom" he replied " does it matter babe you love me and I love you, and besides I'll pull out when I'm about to cum" he said and I believed him. He stuck his dick in again and started stroking it back and forth in my vagina. IT FELT SOOO GOOD WORDS COULD EXPLAIN! We changed positions a couple of times. But my favorite part was riding him. I jumped on top of him and rode his dick like a cowgirl! He was screaming so loud and so was I! I was so close to an orgasm, I couldn't even think straight "OH YEAH JACOB, UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HARDER BABE HARDER" I kept repeating. "Yeah Bella oh yeah YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the last thin I heard before I came... when my mind was straight again, I realized Jacob didn't pull out when he came, but I asked anyway, just to be sure, because I was in euphoria at the moment. Hey, maybe he came when he threw me off of him and got up to get dressed? "Jacob did you pull out" he replied " no, why would I?" with a attitude " Bella, I have to go, I'll se you tomorrow babe" he said " okay babe, I love-" he cut me off as he left the room, leaving me naked on sums bed. I should have known right there..._

"Wow, Bella how could you let him have sex without a condom!" Alice said getting up.

"Ugh I don't know! We were both in that mood and when you're in that mood you forget shit." I said

"Well look at what the 'mood' got you into." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well just like you said. I can't do anything about it now." I said.

At that moment Alice's phone rang. She picked it up and spoke. "Hello? Oh hey mom...I'm at Bella's. Oh crap I forgot! I'm sorry I'll be right there!" Alice said panicked and quickly got up. "I have to go." She said and I frowned.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I totally forgot that I needed to help my mom out with some things around the house. She's going to kill me if I don't get home soon." She explained and I nodded my head.

"Oh, alright then." I said and she frowned then gave me a hug.

"Bella everything is going to be fine. Please believe me." She said and I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah...I hope." I said very apprehensive.

**OKAY GUYS! SO THIS IS CHAPTER ONE! REVIEW! REVIEW! LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, ANY CORRECTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? IM OPEN FOR ADVICE! LOL **

**IM GOING TO DO A LITTLE THING MY CLOSE FRIEND DOES ON HER FF'S IM GOING TO NEED 10 R MORE REVIEWS ON EACH CHAPTER IN ORDER TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO SHAMILROSARIO22 FOR HELPING WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
